Agilidad
thumb|200px leftAgilidad (''Agility en inglés'') es una habilidad para miembros que da acceso a varios atajos alrededor de RuneScape. Un nivel más alto de Agilidad le permite a la energía del jugador recargarse más rápido. Más atajos se vuelves accesibles mientras el nivel de Agilidad de uno incrementa. Agilidad fue lanzado el 12 de Diciembre del año 2002. Antiguamente, miembros que entraban a servidores gratuitos recibirían igualmente las ventajas de esta habilidad como si se tratase de un servidor de miembros, pero este ya no es más el caso desde la actualización en donde se agregó la opción de 'Rest' (descansar). Esta actualización antes mencionada, anunció la adición de músicos, los cuales permiten restaurar incluso más rápido la energía de correr. Resumen *Experiencia calculada basada en 100 tickets comercializados al mismo tiempo sin saltearse ningún pilar. **Sin embargo, experiencia de Rango y Fuerza también será obtenida. ***Si corriendo el curso ambas maneras en el sendero de agilidad. ****Basado en: (PE por vuelta / Tiempo por vuelta) * 3600 = PE por hora promedio. Las pistas que no dan experiencia óptima son el Penguin agility course (debido al largo tiempo en completar una vuelta) y el Werewolf Agility Course (hay otras pistas que ofrecen mejor experiencia sin recibir tanto daño. Objetos recomendados *Penance master horn ofrece el doble de experiencia de agility al ser equipado. *Ropa disminuyente de peso: **Un Agile top (Requiere de 35 Constitution y Defence) obtenida completando el Extended Barbarian Course 250 veces (Requiere de 90 Agilidad, o 85 utilizando Summer pies). Éste reduce el peso por 10 kg. (Add agile set picture) **Boots of lightness obtenidas del quest Temple of Ikov, reducen el peso por 4.5 kg. Cualquiera puede conseguir estas botas; tan solo trae un knife y una fuente de luz y cógelas. ***Spotted cape (requiere nivel 40 en Hunter para equipar) 2.2 kg de reducción. ***Spottier cape (requiere nivel 66 Hunter para equipar) 4.5 kg de reducción. **Penance gloves de la actividad Barbarian Assault reduce el peso por 7.0 kg. *Surefooted - Aura que impide a los jugadores fallar pistas de obstáculos por 20 minutos. Tiene un período de enfriamiento de dos horas antes de poder ser utilizada nuevamente. *El Explorer's ring puede restaurar la energía de correr dependiendo de su versión. *Una de las mejores comidas para traer es cake, ya que curan 120 LP en 3 mordidas. Alternativamente, las canastas de Strawberries son efectivas ya que las frutillas curan un 7% LP cada una y en las canastas caben 5 de ellas. También son muy livianas, pesando sólo 0.1 kg por canasta. También pueden ser utilizadas las pizzas de ananá (Pineapple pizza; es comida en dos mordidas y cura 220 LP por unidad. Los Summer pies curan 110 LP por mordida (por un total de 220 LP), restaura la energía de correr por 20, incrementando Agilidad temporalmente por 5, sumado a eso no pesa nada, por lo tanto es una de las mejores elecciones para entrenar agilidad. Los Watermelons también pueden ser útiles, ya que cada rodaja cura 50%+10 LP de tu nivel de Constitution. *Si quieres sacrificar 2 kg, puedes traer una Enhanced excalibur para recuperar 200-400 LP cada 5 minutos. *También puedes coger Ananás al sur del Brimhaven agility arena y después cortarlas en rodajas. Curan 20 LP por cada una sumando un total de 80 LP. *El Regen Bracelet puede ser utilizado para hacer viajes más largos porque duplica la velocidad normal de regeneración de los puntos de vida. *Lo más liviano que un jugador puede ser es de -38.0 kg. Circuitos de agilidad Las pistas de entrenamiento están identificadas con el símbolo de una figura corriendo (@Add agility course icon) en el mapa. El nivel de Agilidad del jugador es incrementado entrenando en varios de las pistas de agilidad. Es útil en casi todas las pistas llevar Food en caso de fallar o tomar daño de obstaculos. Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte por llevar comida en el primer Agility course porque fallar allí es imposible. Energy potions o Super energy potions hechas utilizando la habilidad de Herblore (o compradas del Grand Exchange) permiten correr continuamente en los courses, y por consiguiente ganando experiencia más rápido. No obstante ese beneficio fue bastante reducido después de la actualización de rest. Por cada course un monto de experiencia por obstaculo es recibido generalmente, con un bonus por completar el circuito completo. En algunos casos este bonus hace de la mayoría de la experiencia ganada por correr el circuito. En muchos courses, el monto de daño tomado luego de fallar un obstaculo está basado en los puntos de vida restantes, así que para conservar comida, es recomendado mantener un monto de puntos de vida bajo (excepto en el Werewolf course). Otros Werewolf Skullball Nivel requerido: 25. El Skull ball es jugado en el Werewolf Agility Course en el area este de Canifis. Necesitas estar utilizando el Ring of Charos conseguido en el quest Creature of Fenkenstrain. Para jugar, habla con el Skullball boss al principio del circuito. Desde allí deberás patear la pelota a través del circuito de 10 obstáculos. Para patear la pelota, haz click derecho en ella y selecciona cuan lejos quieres patearla. Un tap avanza la pelota un espacio lejos de ti, un kick 4 espacios y un shoot 10. Cuando exitosamente consigues que la pelota atraviese el obstáculon final, conseguirás una recompensa basada en tu tiempo. Si el tiempo fue menor a 4 minutos, recibirás el máximo de 750 XP. Si ha sido más recibirás menos. Gnome Ball Gnome Ball es una pequeña actividad sólo para miembros en la cual uno o más jugadores apuntan a marcar goles contra los gnomos. Esto se hace arrojando la pelota en el goal. Experiencia de Ranged es ganada cada vez que arrojas la bola, asimismo también se recibe de Agility cada vez que anotas un gol. Cuando entras al campo de juego, deberías hablar con el árbitro para saber las reglas y cómo jugar. Toy Mouse Los jugadores pueden manufacturar un ratón de juguete en una mesa de trabajo en su propia casa o comprarlos de un jugador que ya los hizo. Darles cuerda, lanzarlos y atraparlos dará 3 XP en agilidad cada vez. Estos ratones también pueden ser obtenidos muy raramente usando un Ava's accumulator. Blast Furnace El blast furnace es una actividad multijugadora en la que trabajando con ores se puede ganas una cantidad modesta de experiencia. Barbarian Fishing Capturando peces cerca de Baxtorian Falls recibirás una cantidad pequeña de experiencia en agilidad. Dependiendo del pez que captures, se te otorgará 5 o 7 XP. Un mínimo de 48 Fishing y 15 de Strength y Agility es lo requerido para entrenar allí. Circuitos recomendados por nivel *1-25 - Gnome Stronghold agility course (No se necesita comida.) *25-35 - Werewolf Skullball (No se necesita comida.) *35-48 - Barbarian Outpost (Se necesita el miniquest Barcrawl y un poco de comida.) *48-52 - Ape Atoll Agility Course (Poca comida necesitada, se puede traer un cuchillo y cortar ananás ya que hay algunas cerca.) *52-80 - *Ya sea Ape Atoll Agility Course o Wilderness Agility Course (Mucha comida necesitada). *80-85 - Ape Atoll Agility Course o Wilderness Agility Course o Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course. *85-90 - Advanced Gnome Stronghold agility course (Poca comida necesitada hasta que alcanzas el nivel 89 y dejas de fallar.) *90-99 - Advanced Barbarian Outpost course (Poca comida necesitada hasta que alcanzas el nivel 93 y dejas de fallar.) * Ape atoll sólamente debería ser utilizado por jugadores de nivel 48-70 si se posee la Surefooted Aura ya que fallar es extremadamente común. Ya que los circuitos ofrecen experiencia similar, la mayoría de los jugadores preferirán el Ape Toll course ya que es el más seguro. Sin embargo, gente con Brawling Gloves (agility) preferirá el Wilderness Agility Course ya que ofrece 4x la experiencia normal. Since the courses offer similar experience, most players will prefer the Ape Atoll course since it is safer. However, people with Brawling gloves (agility) will prefer the Wilderness Agility Course since it offers quadruple the regular experience Beneficios Atajos (Shortcuts) Los atajos son identificados por el ícono de una flecha verde torcida (@Add shortcut icon) en el minimap. Normal Shortcuts en:Agility pt:Agilidade nl:Agility de:Gewandtheit fi:Agility lt:Agility Categoría:Agilidad Categoría:RuneScape Wiki:Artículos en traducción